Drunken Challenge
by reader-chic-2
Summary: "Who says I can't make sweatpants and a tank sexy?" It was those words that started it all. They blended together on one drunken challenge, and their friends certainly didn't help them forget it. (one shot. Clace. Fluff. It's a tad descriptive, so you've been warned.)


**Drunken Challenge**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Who says I can't make sweat pants and a tank sexy?"

It was those words that sentenced Clary to her fate. Did she hate them? Did she love them? The answer to both of those questions was yes.

. . .

The Shadowhunters were down by three with four seconds to go and sixty yards to cover. They needed a miracle. Lucky for them, self-proclaimed miracle Jace Wayland was running the field hotter than ever. They broke the huddle with a loud grunt and got into position. Then, they switched Jace and another guy, throwing off the defense long enough to reposition them perfectly. Jonathan Morgenstern got the ball and his linemen held their own to protect the quarterback. Just as a rival defender broke through the ranks, Jonathan cocked his arm back to throw just as the horn blared, signaling the end of the game after they ended this final play. The crowd gasped, not seeing whom was open to pass the ball to.

But he knew where to look. Jace rolled from one defender and managed to push down the second one, leaping over him in a dead sprint. The ball sailed through the air, headed straight for his open spot. He ran a wide-open line and barely caught the ball. The crowd cheer. He had the safety to make it past and he was home free with the last touchdown of the night.

Jace eyed the last man to get through. It was Sebastian Verlac, who was close to his speed. But Jace had trained particularly for him. He feigned to dodge to the left, but then he jumped high above Sebastian's shoulder, who lunged into the ground.

And he ran it home to win the game.

. . .

Clary was tossed into the air more times than she could count that night. She didn't mind. Her school won. It wasn't a huge game, but it was against their rival school. The Demons never messed around. When she was finally placed on the ground, Isabelle pulled her into a massive hug. Clary allowed herself to jump and squeal despite the embarrassment she felt. After all, she was somehow a cheerleader.

Her father/head coach walked by the cheerleaders with Jonathan and Jace tucked under his arms. The two were grinning away. Jace glanced at the cheerleaders for a second and sent a wink. Most of them started giggling and squealing, telling him what a good game he played. Isabelle and Clary shared a look of annoyance. They all fell for his charm.

The two star players were whisked away and led the team. The rest of the crowd slowly dispersed while Clary and Iz started packing up their stuff. They took extra time since it was their job to roll up the mat.

"We should celebrate," Iz said once they finished. Iz was waiting for Jace to take her home since they were practically siblings. Clary was waiting on her brother, Jonathan, to take her home. Her dad was going back to his house across town where she had no clothes. She also hated spending time with him.

"My mom isn't home tonight." Clary offered. Isabelle beamed. "You guys bring the alcohol." Whenever they celebrated, they kept it small. They always had more fun that way.

Clary pulled out her phone and dialed Simon, informing him of the party. He declined at the mention of Isabelle, whom he'd slept with a while back. She ended up to only be using him to make Jonathan jealous. It hadn't worked. She shrugged. Alec would bring Magnus, who always brought Clary's favorite liquor, and Jon and Jace always offered a fun time. Clary just hoped Jace didn't invite Kaelie or Aline, or whoever it was that he was with these days. Their house didn't have room for their big mouths.

Most of the football team had already left the locker room at this point. Clary pulled her clothes out of her bag. Isabelle laughed. "Why don't you use the bathrooms, slut?"

Clary stuck out her tongue and shimmied out of her skirt. "Because I've got a body, and I am just dying to show it off!" She yelled, laughing as she nearly fell on her face.

A wolf whistle sounded from behind her as she pulled off her top. "That you do, baby!" Jace yelled, cupping his hands so she could hear. She whipped around, still in the process of pulling on a tank top. Her eyes went wide and she hurried into sweatpants. He jogged up to her, eyes licking up and down her body. "Thanks for the show, sweetheart. That was really appreciated."

Clary shoved against his chest and walked past him towards Jonathan, who only laughed. Some brother she had. She turned around and rolled her eyes, looking at Jace for the first time since he came near her. Sweat was dripping off his body, and his hair was flung back, still owning most of their curls, though. His jaw line was as prominent as ever. The amber eyes licked her body clean. His impish smirk caused Clary to blush. She never said he wasn't beautiful.

"If you stop your staring, you can still come over to celebrate tonight," she placed her hands on her hips. Jace's smile grew. Clary noticed Jonathan and Isabelle walking towards the cars together, so they began walking.

"You've just made my day very good, Clarissa," he pointed out. Clary blushed. "First, I get rid of the psycho. Then we fucking beat the Demons. You flash me your ass _and_ offer to get wasted together." He whistled and slung an arm around her shoulders. "One could even contribute you to our victory."

Clary shrugged his arm off. Was he already drunk? "Sure," she scoffed, knowing their cheers did nothing more than entertain the crowd.

Jace nodded. "Every time I have doubt – in my team of course, not myself – I look up at the girls they're tossing around up there, and I figured if they let a redhead do anything athletic, we must really be crazy. And crazy wins."

Clary's eyes hurt from how many times she rolled her eyes around Jace. She shoved him away. "Fuck off," she growled and opened her car door. Jace cackled with delight and came up to her window, pressing his face against the glass. His lips pressed against the glass, kissing her window. Clary let out a frustrated growl and honked the horn. Jonathan, was toying with Isabelle's hair while he leaned against the hood of his car, jumped. While Jace continued to howl with laughter, Jonathan swiftly kissed Isabelle's cheek and got in the car.

Despite her suddenly crappy mood, she couldn't pretend not to notice what just happened. As he turned onto the main road, Clary raised her eyebrows expectantly. "I don't want to hear it, Clary."

She squealed, "But you like her, don't you?" Her had pained Clary not to constantly pry into Jonathan's head to tell if he liked Isabelle or not. He spent the majority of his time flirting with her, but he never made a move. He groaned and shrugged. That was a yes in Clary's book. "Why haven't you kissed her yet, asshat?" she hit him upside the head.

He smirked. "I had to let her get through her rebellious phase with the nerd."

Clary groaned and fell back against the seat. Boys.

. . .

Jace needed Alec's help bringing in all the bottles of alcohol. Clary knew that was a sign that they were about to have a good time. They all started off with a round of shots, which quickly led to two. After that, Clary and Jace set to work on mixing the drinks. Clary took the role because she didn't want Jonathan doing it, therefore distracting him from Isabelle. Jace took the role of co-bartender because he didn't want Iz coming into contact with _anything_ going in his mouth.

"Does that include your ass?" Clary had commented back at that. Since Magnus and Alec paid for the drinks, they refused to fix them, as always. Besides, Jace and Clary had fun doing their special little concoctions.

"I bet I can drink this faster than you," Jace said as he mixed together his special recipe. Clary's eyes were already glossy and she nodded.

Clary didn't realize it, but Jace's goal that night clearly was to get her wasted. She didn't mind, though. He drank alongside her, and between all the alcohol, there was no room left to argue anymore. Long after the specialty drinks needed to be made, Clary and Jace sat with their backs against the couch on the floor. They were watching the couples go to work. Alec and Magnus were practically raping each other while Isabelle and Jonathan were politely yet still grossly making out directly above their head.

"I never said we had a big house," Clary sighed in defeat. Jace snorted and drank to that. "I don't know why we always fight. You're really pretty to fight with."

Jace smirked. "Well, I'd say you're pretty, too. But sexy? Not in those pants."

Clary raised her eyebrows. She turned fully to him. "You don't think I'm sexy in sweat pants?"

Isabelle broke away with a loud suckling sound. "Jace, I swear don't get drunk Clary started on her damn pants!"

But Clary already was. She leaned closer, falling into Jace's arm. Her face was directly pushed into his. Nobody was as drunk as Clary was in that moment. "Who says I can't make sweats and a tank sexy?" She shoved off his body and on to her feet. "Huh, pretty boy?"

Jace smirked and held his hands out wide. "Please, feel free to prove me wrong."

Clary owned the biggest smirk. She plugged her phone into the stereo, blasting a random song with a beat. Jon groaned from the couch. "I hate when she does this," he said and looked to Iz. "Want to hide our shame for her together?"

Isabelle nodded eagerly and took him by the hand, leading him to his room as if it were her own. The door locked behind them. Alec and Magnus had tuned into this show as well. Alec shouted at Clary before she started. "Hey! Where's the guest bedroom?"

With a laugh, she pointed down the hall. "Clean all semen off the sheets!" She paused and giggled. "Ha. Semen."

Jace now sat alone on the couch. Clary looked him in the eye as the song picked up pace. "You do know I'm a cheerleader, right?"

Then she started to dance. It started out along the lines of basic dancing. Then, it got dirtier. One second, she was spinning. The next second, her hips were rolling. And by rolling, they were going like crazy. Her black tank top slid up past her belly button, and Clary didn't stop.

She turned around and started twerking a bit. Then she straightened up and jumped to the beat again. Her hips seemed to move on their own, and Jace felt his jaw hit the floor as the rate her ass was moving up and down. He could only imagine what it would look like without baggy pants hiding the real beauty. It made him adjust his pants multiple times. It also didn't help that Clary was totally enjoying herself. She ran her hands up her body and back down. Their eyes connected, and the smile turned serious as she popped her hip out.

With the liquid courage, she pulled her tank off seductively, revealing her black bra she'd previously changed into. Her lips parted, and her panting breath didn't help Jace at all. As the song came to an end, she bent her bodies upside down and pushed backwards into a handstand. Then she finished by falling into a split.

Jace's smirk said it all. The bulge in his pants also said it all. "Whew, that was fun," Clary bounded up easily, as if her legs weren't just wide open. She moved to sit beside Jace, but he quickly redirected her right on to his lap. Clary didn't seem to mind.

"The things I could do to you and your flexible legs…" Jace trailed off, his eyes landing on her chest. Clary giggled and fell into him. He happily obliged.

Clary leaned in to his ear. "Why don't you then?"

Jace pulled back with a smirk. "Because you're drunk, sweetheart," he said wistfully. "Next time."

She shrugged and looked around. "Where did they all go?"

"To have sex," he said. Clary's face fell at that. She sighed like a kid who dropped their candy. "What's got you down? Because you just put me up."

Clary giggled slightly at that. He could be funny. She could still feel the boner he was sprouting pressed against her ass. Still, she felt sad. Jealousy and sadness mixed together. "It's just…everyone's had sex but me. Even Simon!"

Jace brushed strands of her red hair away and realized she was almost crying. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. "I like virgins," he said.

Clary sniffled and looked into his eyes. "You do?" His breath smelled of the same orange flavored drink they'd shared, mixed with a musky scent of Jace. She enjoyed smelling it and leaned closer.

He nodded with a grim smile. "You're probably not going to remember a thing I say tonight," Jace said.

Clary smiled. "Probably not," she slurred.

"Good," he said. "Just for the record, I love that you're a virgin. Know why?" Clary shook her head like a child, green eyes big and curious. "Because I can still imagine that I could be your first and only guy. Stupid, huh?"

Clary was drunk, but she wasn't that drunk. His words hit her hard, and she prayed she could remember this in the morning. Frowning, her hands tangled in his blond curls as she stared at him with confusion. "But…even if we slept together, I'd move on eventually."

Jace snorted with that glint in his eyes she so admired. "No. I wouldn't – I couldn't break your heart, even if I wanted to." He said. "But you can do so much better than some orphaned football player."

Clary shook her head. She didn't know he thought so poorly of himself. "I've always been impressed by you on the field." She admitted with a yawn. "Every time I'm in the air…it's you I look for."

Jace's smile faded. "It is?"

Clary's fist wound in his shirt. "Yep. But no football star wants to date a clingy girl like me."

Jace let out a loud laugh at that, jarring Clary from slipping into sleep. "I've wanted to date you ever since you flipped me off on the first day of practice. You stood up there with one red ponytail and two thighs that made me want to…mmm. And when I winked at you, you lost your balance and flipped me off as you fell." Jace sighed like it was the best memory of his life. "Damn, you've got me bad."

Clary's emerald eyes stared into his. "What about Snailie – Kaelie?" She blinked expectantly at him.

Jace laughed and whispered with his hot breath against her ear. "She was just to make you jealous. Shitty job she did, huh?"

And that was when Clary kissed him.

. . .

Clary woke up to heat surrounding her. Everything was stiff, and it almost hurt to move. When she opened her eyes, she stared directly into four pairs of familiar eyes. Clary jumped back a bit at their closeness but soon found that she was as far back as allowed. She gasped when she felt a hand move on her waist.

"Shh!" Isabelle hissed. Clary craned her neck to look behind her. There was the golden devil himself. His eyes were still closed, and his hair was a disheveled wreck, but Clary couldn't have imagined a more beautiful sight. He looked so innocent and so at peace, especially compared to his usual antics. He never did seem satisfied.

Clary fought against his hands that were wrapped around her half naked body, but two other pairs of hands shoved her back. "Wait! We want a picture!" Isabelle could have been quieter shouting through a bullhorn. Clary cringed back into Jace.

"Fuck. If you stop yelling…" she groaned and closed her eyes as numerous flashes went off. It was too bright. Eventually, she didn't care about their stupid pictures anymore and turned her back to them. Realizing she was on the very edge of their couch only happened after she falling.

Jace's strong hands stopped her, though, and pulled her body directly to his. "If you pretend like you're asleep, they leave you alone," he muttered, eyes still closed. Clary figited, unsure why she still couldn't get up. Around them, their friends were snickering with laughter. Clary reached a hand out and flipped them off. She was tired and wanted to sleep. The thought of getting up and going to her room alone tired her out.

So she wrapped her arms around Jace's waist and snuggled in closer. The laughing only increased. "Fuck. Off." Jace growled. That seemed to work, or maybe they got bored. Either way, the voices moved to the kitchen. She pulled herself closer away from the edge, but Jace took that as Clary just wanting to be closer to him. He chuckled.

"I will end you." Clary mumbled. He laughed harder and tightened his grip on her waist.

Clary didn't know how long she got to sleep after that, but it wasn't enough. She assumed Jonathan was at the head of the prank committee. He always was. One second she was breathing in the beautiful scent of Jace fucking Wayland and the next she was surrounded by coldness. Water dripped in her hair and all over her body. She and Jace both screamed – his being noticeably less girly than hers – and fell off the couch in their haste. Clary was thoroughly squished under him as a second bucket of water came raining hell down upon them. Clary shrieked and clung to Jace's body for warmth. He stared at her, pissed, but not at her.

"It's almost noon, lovebirds!" Iz snickered. Jace's head whipped up to her, checking for any more buckets of water. After deeming it safe, he got up and offered Clary a hand. Jace was shirtless, though she never remembered when it came off, and she instantly crumpled into his warmth. For whatever reason, Jace didn't seem to mind Clary clinging off him.

"Oh yeah, we're ones to talk," Jace growled.

Isabelle smirked. "Hey, at least we had the right sense to take it to a bed."

Jace gritted his teeth. "We didn't sleep together." He looked to Jon. "Which means you are so going to get payback for this."

Jon laughed. "I'd have it no other way."

Jace looked at Clary. She was shaking and her lips were blue. "I'll g-give him some of your clothes, Jon." Clary stuttered and grabbed Jace's hand. She pulled him down the hall, stumbling a bit here and there.

"Sure you're not still drunk?" Jace snickered. She flipped him off. After finding dry clothes for both Jace and herself, Clary moved toward the shower. Jace did as well. Their eyes clashed as their hands both rested on the handle.

"This is my house."

"Which makes me a guest."

Clary's nose crinkled as she bit back a stream of curse words. "Look. I have a bigger hangover than you. I get the shower."

Jace shrugged. "As long as you leave it open for me, babe," he winked. The words registered in her mind different than they had ever before. Blush deepened the red stains on her cheeks. Her grip on the handle weakened as she looked at Jace, trying to remember what exactly he said to her last night. What she said to him. What they did. For whatever reason, she woke up in her bra and sweatpants, and he woke up shirtless.

Jace took the opportunity and pushed Clary out of the way, jumping into the bathroom. Clary instantly moved for the door, but he slammed it in her face. "Jace fucking Wayland! Let me in right now!" She pounded on the door so hard the pictures shook on the wall beside her. "I have to piss, you asshole! Jace-,"

Suddenly, the door opened and two arms whisked her inside, closing the door behind them. He shoved her against the wall, making her headache explode. She gritted her teeth and bit back a growl. Now was not the time to fuck with her.

He was right in front of her as he breathed. "Do you remember last night?" His voice washed in memories, and his body felt so familiar. The hard panes of his chest pressed against her, and his hips pinned her further against the wall. She sucked in a sharp breath and nodded. She remembered, but she didn't know if she wanted to.

"I was pretty drunk," she said breathily, the effects his body had on her obvious. Jace's smile grew as he spoke into her ear.

"I wasn't," he whispered. Clary whimpered and felt her knees buckle. Jace caught her swiftly. Her eyes met his and she finally gave in to her urge. She crashed their lips together once again. He kissed her with an urgency she struggled to match. His lips were demanding and had her head spinning. A tongue ran along her lip as she threw her legs around his waist and pulled him into her.

Her hands gripped his waist, running over his abs every few seconds. Jace had one hand on her ass, squeezing her hard. Clary rolled her hips into his hand, and he let out a loud groan. He broke away and kissed down her neck, causing small moans and whines to escape her bruised lips. Both of his hands made it to the top of her sweatpants. His lips pressed a kiss against her chest and he looked up. Clary jerked her head in a nod.

"Shower," she breathed. Jace smiled against her wet skin. Water still dripped from him, and Clary's hand roamed through his hair and along his back muscles. He was ripped. He tore them away from the wall and threw on the water. The entire time, Clary kissed down his neck, nibbling on his earlobe. Jace's hands dug into her further as she continued. She hopped off him and just stared as he pulled his boxers off. Jace caught her and smirked.

"Your turn," he said after he kicked his underwear away. He moved to Clary and rested his hands on her hips. Then, he yanked them off of her, taking her underwear with them. Clary giggled and stepped out of them. Jace admired her absolute beauty, as well. He quickly went back to kissing her, one hand on her ass and one fooling with her bra until it finally popped off.

They stumbled into the shower, nearly falling at least twice in the process. Clary couldn't get the feeling of Jace's lips out of her head. He was an amazing kisser. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her chest, taking in one of her nipples and sucking the life out of it. Clary gripped his hair and pulled harder as he continued, losing herself in his favor. Everything centered on Jace. Looking down, the image of him going to work on her body alone turned her on.

He moved to her stomach, peppering her body with open-mouthed kisses, licking just barely at the end. Clary flipped them around. She took her time moving from his neck to his chest and finally to his abs. This was for her absolute pleasure and less of his. His abs were so defined, and her tongue made sure to lick ever inch of them. Clary noticed a dazzling trail of hair the led downward to the very hard boner he was sprouting. She glanced up at him, and he was just watching her in absolute awe.

Just as she pressed her lips to the tip, the heat hitting her back instantly turned into ice water. She screamed and jumped back, falling into the curtain. Jace lunged for her, but he fell in the water as well. They both took the curtain and shower rod with them, landing on the floor in a wet, freezing mess. Jace was over top of her, pressing more weight than she appreciated into her body.

Clary looked up and wished she hadn't. Standing above her was Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Jonathan, whom had a camera in his hands, presumably videotaping the whole thing. She groaned and looked to Jace.

"You. Fucking. Cockblockers!" He growled, hands clenching on Clary's waist so hard she yelped. He reached for the camera but stopped when he realized he'd expose Clary.

. . .

A month later on the day of homecoming, neither Jace nor Clary wanted to go to the pep rally. The cheerleaders would perform. The football players would run out. They'd watch some video their class made. It was the same every year.

Clary met with her team outside of the gym. Isabelle was grinning excitedly. She was the captain. "Okay! So we've decided to do something a little different this year." Those were never good words coming from Isabelle. After she finished explaining things, Clary felt more than queasy about the whole idea.

They went out and did their routine, throwing Clary this way and that. It was less exciting than it sounded. She did it mainly because Isabelle begged her to. Then the football players walked out in full gear. Now here's where it changed. Last year, their names were just called and they'd wave. This year…

The cheerleaders ran back into the gym as music poured into the sound system. Each cheerleader was to grab one of the starters. Clary obvious ran up to Jace. She wasn't about to let another girl do this with him. "Come with me," she said, rolling her eyes. Jace looked at his fellow teammates, surprised they were listening as well. They pulled the starters out in a line, and the crowd was whispering their questions.

"Who thinks we should give these boys some motivation?" The cheerleaders yelled in unison as they waved their arms to the crowd. They screamed yes even though they had no idea what they just asked for. Clary groaned and turned around, plastering a smile to her face.

She walked up to Jace and turned around. In unison to the other girls, she bent over and shook her ass against his crotch. She had to admit, she wished she could have seen his face. His hands clamped on to her waist, but that was when she pulled away. The crowd was going crazy. All the cheerleaders winked at them and turned back to their football player. Clary fisted his jersey and yanked her lips and his together. It was supposed to be quick, no more than five seconds.

But it was Jace.

Her eyes went wide as his hands grabbed her body and pulled her to him. His lips moved against hers in hunger, and Clary was soon lost to him. She her the cheerleaders pulling away and blowing their kisses at the football players, but she didn't care. She was addicted to kissing Jace.

The crowd didn't miss it either. Her leg unconsciously lifted up, and he grabbed her exposed thigh. His tongue licked her lips and hers did the same. The entire school was watching them heavily make out, but Jace and Clary didn't care.

They were ooing and awing until finally, Isabelle came and yanked Clary apart. She blushed furiously and glanced at the crowd. She did a toe-touch and cheered while everyone laughed.

Jace and her kept looking at each other as they sat on opposite ends of the gym. The film was about to play. Everyone was either glancing at Jace or glancing at Clary. It wasn't that they put their relationship on the down low, but they never had classes together at school so nobody would really know unless they asked them. Girls who went after Jace knew he had a girlfriend, but not that it was Clary.

She didn't even realize that the video clip was abnormal until Isabelle elbowed her side. She looked up and gasped.

There was the picture of Clary and Jace cuddled together on the couch. There was the video of them being drenched in water. And for the final finale, the video of them falling out of the shower was on full display for everyone. The entire video ended with Jace screaming, "You. Fucking. Cockblockers!"

Clary had never seen so many people laugh so hard.

She looked at Jace with utter embarrassment, but he was just grinning proudly. He stood up and waved like some star.

That was her Jace.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a spur of the moment thing. I don't have a beta reader, though, so sorry. Please review/favorite/follow to tell me what you thought of it! I have other Clace stories, too. Anyone have a request of a short story? I can do them, PM me or review!**


End file.
